tatsunokovscapcomfandomcom-20200214-history
Tekkaman Blade
Tekkaman Blade Tekkaman Blade is the titular character of the anime Tekkaman Blade, which was dubbed in the US as Teknoman. Takaya Aiba was a space explorer whose ship, the Argos, was attacked and captured by an alien race known as the Radam. The ship's crew, including Takaya's father, sister and brothers, were transformed into Tekkamen, powerful techno-organic warriors made to lead assault waves of Radam Beasts. But thanks to his father Takaya, now the Tekkaman Blade, was released before he could be made loyal to the Radam invasion. Blade made his way to Earth to fight the Radam off, knowing that his own family was now his enemies. Appearance Tekkaman Blade (aka D-Boy) is a human who can use the powerful Tekkaman armor. Unfortunately, most of the Tekkamen have been brainwashed by the parasitic alien entity known as the Radam and are now being employed as weapons against the human race. Blade is a very self-sacrificing young man and is willing to undergo any upgrade to his armor if it will increase humanity's chances of survival, even at the expense of his own health. Personality Abilities Special Moves Hyper Combos *'Voltekka' (623+AB) - One of Tekkaman Blade's go-to attacks - he fires a flurry of fireballs in an upward angle. Usually requires some setup (a special move or an assist attack) to hit your opponent with. *'Crash Intrude' (236+AB) - Flies in from various directions and hits opponent multiple times. Best used to finish air combos with. *'Blaster Voltekka' (63214+AB - 3 levels required) - This special hits really hard, but if you miss, you're wide open. You'd best hit your opponent with the energy pulse (leads to the cutscene of Blade ascending to Blaster Form, shattering his Tek-crystal and a recording microphone, then unleashing a massive blast of energy) for best results. Quotes Win Quotes *''"All I ask is that you don't hold me back in the next fight. Got it, (Partner?)"'' *''"I still won even without your help, (Partner). I guess I should thank you for the moral support..."'' *''"I will not be stopped by anyone until I have put an end to the Radam!"'' *''"I'll never give up on my mission. Now, get outta my way!"'' *''"I'm insulted that you think such weak attacks could hurt a Tekkaman Blade."'' *''"Is that all you're gonna give it, (Partner)? I think I'll just go it alone. I don't want you to throw away your life so recklessly."'' *''"I've dedicated my existence to defeating the Radam. They took my family and my life from me. I will not rest until they are defeated."'' *''"My hatred and anger for the Radam is the only thing that fuels me!"'' Win Quotes (vs. Characters) *''"You got yourself a good friend there, but Pegas here is much more powerful."'' (vs. Casshan) *''"I don't believe you guys. The Radam are attempting to conquer the land that holds the treasure you're after and you still want to fight me!?"'' (vs. Doronjo) *''"Your experiences mirror my own, but that doesn't make us friends."'' (vs. Joe the Condor) *''"The weight of your mission and my mission are quite different. That's why I'm the stronger one."'' (vs. Karas) *''"I held back because I thought you were a kid... It's a good thing for you that I did."'' (vs. Megaman Volnutt) *''"You had me fooled. I thought you were a souped-up version of Pegas, but you're really controlled by a human pilot."'' (vs. PTX-40A) *''"What are you doing here? Are you fighting just for kicks? Move, girl. I have important things to do."'' (vs. Roll) *''"You're good. You're strong. But my strength is fortified by my hate, and that's why I can beat you."'' (vs. Ryu) *''"So your tekset is made by humans. That's nice, but it won't to squat against the Radam."'' (vs. Tekkaman) *''"You are pretty ridiculous. I don't think someone as chuckleheaded as you could ever beat me."'' (vs. Viewtiful Joe) Trivia *Just like in the 1992 anime, Tekkaman Blade is voiced by Toshiyuki Morikawa (perhaps more popularly known in the West as the voice of Sephiroth in Final Fantasy VII) in the JP version of this game. *The series Tekkaman Blade was actually Toshiyuki Morikawa's debut role as a voice actor. *While recording, Toshiyuki Morikawa screamed out "VOLTEKKA!" in such a hot-blooded manner that the recording microphone actually broke - and he did it on two separate occasions. The first one was when Tekkaman Blade's Blaster Mode debuted, and the second was during the final episode. Category:Playable characters Category:Tatsunoko characters